


Simply A Narrator

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Category: Original Work
Genre: i overthink and come up with weird stuff, please let it be relatable, relatable, slightly relatable?, sometimes i have complex feelings, this is the first time i write out a song and post it, you don't have to take it seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: There are those who have a role on the stage, those who get all the actions.Those who get things they appreciate and don't appreciate as well.The author writes all, knows all about the story, the characters, the setting, the ending.And there is all the people dealing with the effects and stuff.Then there is the narrator, simply tells you what is there, and in the stage called life only knows as much as the audiences do. An observer.No matter what they try, they can never leave the role of being a narrator, just like how the others can't leave their role.Those who try to leave the stage early, surely face consequences.The characters don't notice the narrator, or the audience.There isn't much of a difference between a narrator and the audience, except one of them is allowed to leave.Also no one has any clue who the audience is. Except for the Author, perhaps.Maybe there is no audience and the Author is simply watching what he created.Bah, whatever, just a song written by a narrator who is pretty damn tired of this bullshit.





	Simply A Narrator

Hello!  
Hello!  
(clap clap)  
Dear readers.  
(clap)  
Watchers.  
(clap)  
People.

Hope you enjoy the events to come by.  
(Clap clap)

Here are your characters.  
(Clap clap)

The setting,  
(clap)  
The author,  
(Clap)  
We will never see.  
(Clap clap)  
My role,  
(clap)  
Simply,  
(clap)  
A Narrator~  
(clap clap clap clap clap clap)

Pardon me as I pause the story,

I'm simply tired of always saying what is there,

The current events might be exciting,

But only if you are in on it.

I'm a teenager just like you.

But I'm quite remarkable.

Gonna be average,

For the rest of my life.

Never reaching the climax point,

My life is such a bore.

(Chorus 2x)  
Nanananananana Na Na Na na na.

 

A normal teenager with a loving family,  
(la la la)  
A huge family,  
(la la la la)  
Love that I never had the chance to earn,  
(la la)  
Sounds great to some, but not for me.  
(la la la la la)

Going through life,  
(clap clap)  
Without any side quests,  
(clap clap)  
I'm no better than an-

N  
P  
C  
!!!

(clap clap clap)  
If I can't at least be a background character,  
(La la la)  
Then please   
(La la la)  
Let me leave

This stage called life 

AL  
REA  
DY  
!!!!

(Chorus 2x)  
Nanananananana Na Na Na na na. 

It's not like I never tried,

It's not like I have no achievements,

It's just that no matter what I do,

I'll always be forgotten

So tell me please,

What's the point for me?

My contribution, easily forgotten.

No matter what I do I will never make an impact.

Even if I'm famous I bet I would still remain

aaaaassss  
aaaaaa  
GHOST.

(Whatever background music stops)

And so Mike now has to find a way to undo his mistakes, oh boy!

Hardships shall follow him, and there is chance he might not be able to redeem himself at all.

....  
If it's any consolation, Mike,...

At least you will be remembered.

Even if it's because of your mistakes.

And hey, people have been in worst situations..  
....  
....  
....

Mike makes his way through the door, ready to take the first step that is talking to his mother and hopefully making things up to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts keep me up at night.
> 
> I think about death.
> 
> I think about life.
> 
> I think about existence in general, I think about imaginations, I think about the possibility of alternate universes.
> 
> Then I think of the end.
> 
> And then I think the most avoided thought of all, but unavoidable no matter how hard i try.
> 
> "What's the point of it all?"
> 
> That thought just makes me feel empty inside. I don't feel sad. Or happy. Or anything really.
> 
> Just...empty.
> 
> Then it's another day, another event and life goes on until it ends, and I am forever stuck with my thoughts and there is no escape.
> 
> Have a nice day.


End file.
